


For My Sins

by Lurlur



Category: Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Erasmus and William sort out their feelings with sex, First Time Blow Jobs, In-universe fic, Latin is a dirty language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Show - mia_ugly - Freeform, Warlock TV, accidental discovery, mia_ugly's Slow Show Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: The Warlock smut we all wanted but didn't know how to ask for. The gang find respite with Nicholas Trent and are glad to have a warm, safe place to sleep. William goes to the church to give thanks but when Erasmus starts to worry he goes to discover a very different scene.
Relationships: Erasmus (Warlock/William (Warlock)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 112
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Slow Show Metaverse, Warlock fic





	For My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



> Thank you so much to ZimniySoldat and Curtaincall for their work with the Latin!  
> Thank you to D20Owlbear for ens excellent blasphemy.  
> Thank you to MovesLikeBucky for checking for obvious errors. All mistakes are my own!
> 
> This is my take on what might have happened in those few unaccounted for days towards the end of S3, you know the ones I mean!

The promise of a warm bed had kept the trio walking long after they would have usually stopped to make camp. Creature comforts were so tantalisingly close that stopping felt impossible. Ahead, Julia was chanting under her breath about how good a bath was going to be, clearly willing her feet to carry on. Erasmus shifted the weight of Joshua on his back, trying not to wake him in the process. Bringing up the rear, William shuffled his feet through their tracks to obscure their number as had become customary. Erasmus had no idea if it actually did anything to deter anyone who might be trying to find them, but it didn’t hurt.

When the first flicker of lamplight came into view, Erasmus nearly cried out with relief. He remembered himself just in time and, instead, reached forward to touch Julia on the shoulder and point it out. The look of unadulterated joy on her face was a lovely sight; for a young woman she spent a lot of time looking worried and drawn. This was like a glimpse at the person she might have been if fate hadn’t handed her the most wanted infant in the realm. A muted gasp from William told Erasmus that the whole party now knew how close they were to their destination.

The group paused at the edge of the woodland and looked at each other, wordlessly conveying their fears. Erasmus knew from earlier conversation that they all harboured some reservations about this idea. There was nothing to suggest that they had anything to fear, other than the paranoia of almost three years on the run. Which, when Erasmus considered it, was actually quite a lot of evidence for the suspicion pile. Without making a sound, it was decided that William would head into the village alone and if he didn’t come back within an hour, they were to take the child and flee.

Erasmus told himself that he’d imagined the look of longing that William gave him before walking into the dark. The shadows and moonlight played tricks with their faces, this wasn’t even that dangerous a situation; they were just being cautious. There was no need for William to look at him like that so it must not have happened.

Keeping to the cover of the trees, Erasmus and Julia settled in for what could be a lengthy wait, neither of them quite admitting that they would stay far longer than an hour, if it came to it. Of course, Joshua’s safety was paramount, but they hadn’t come this far together just to leave someone behind.

It had been far less than an hour when the soft shuffle of approaching footsteps had Julia springing to her feet and Erasmus backing away into the deeper dark. The dark figure lined in silver moonlight resolved into the familiar shape of William.

“It’s safe, I’m sure.”

Erasmus could have sobbed at hearing those words, his whole body sagged in relief. William seemed to take it as a sign to take Joshua; his gentle hands stroked along Erasmus’ back, gathering the sleeping child into his arms as Erasmus untied the blanket holding him in place. He tried to ignore the shiver that ran through him at the contact, it had been a long time since there had been a chance for softness and pleasure. He was overreacting to every little touch these days. He flexed his shoulders once the weight of Joshua had been lifted, straightening his back and letting out a tired sigh.

“Let’s go,” Julia whispered from the treeline. “I’ve been in the cold and the mud for too long!”

William led the way to a small house on the edge of the churchyard, avoiding crossing through the main thoroughfare of the village. He knocked on the door with the hand that wasn’t holding Joshua and gave Erasmus a reassuring smile just as the door opened and spilled golden light on them all.

“Nicholas!” Julia rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug. “It really was you sending the letters!”

The man who had opened the door smiled and tried to usher them all inside with Julia clinging to him like she might otherwise drift away. Erasmus followed William inside, keeping alert for threats. The appearance of Nicholas was reassuring, but they had been betrayed before. There was no one above suspicion at this point. 

“My friends, it is so good to see you all looking so well,” Nicholas said after closing and bolting the door.

William barked a bitter laugh.

“We look well? I fear how we must appear when you consider us at our worst!”

Julia tutted at him and gave a pointed look at the sleeping child in his arms. Erasmus stifled his own laughter, finding himself agreeing with the priest’s sentiment more than he expected.

“Nicholas, you are too kind to us, putting yourself at risk like this,” Julia was making herself at home, dumping her pack and stripping off her layers of shawls. “We are so tired. Please, where can we wash and rest?”

The house was small but well-appointed; Nicholas seemed pleased to show them around. To the rear, there was a waterpump and an outhouse. Up a ladder was a spacious sleeping loft that the travellers had no issue with sharing, and enough room downstairs for them all to sit without getting needlessly close. Erasmus took Joshua up the ladder to settle him in the sleeping loft, his little ragdoll rabbit still clutched tightly in his fist. When he returned to the ground floor, he found Julia and William heating water for washing, a luxury he missed more than he cared to admit. The three of them shared a large basin to wash faces, hands, and arms that had been dirt-covered so long it felt like shedding a skin.

“I have bread and stew for you,” Nicholas offered. “It’s not much but it’s yours.”

Erasmus clapped Nicholas on the shoulder in appreciation.

“Hot food? Sounds like heaven.”

William finished redressing and picked up the bowl of dirty water.

“I’ll get rid of this. Might it be possible for me to spend a little time in the church?”

Erasmus laughed at this, it felt good to be able to laugh aloud again even if it was at William’s predictable habits.

“Of course, I’ll walk you over,” Nicholas offered and stepped towards the back door. “Please, help yourself to the food while I’m gone.”

Julia and Erasmus didn’t need telling twice. By the time Nicholas returned, they had each wolfed down a bowl of hot stew and wiped the broth out with hunks of coarse bread. They were debating how much they should leave for William, seeing as he had willingly left them alone with the food when Nicholas dropped into the chair nearest the fire.

For the first time in months, Erasmus felt at ease. He was warm, his belly was full, the child was safe, and his dearest friends were with him. They chatted amiably about the developments since they had last seen Nicholas, the young scholar and clergyman, avoiding any specifics that could compromise them. Julia dozed off more than once before remembering to cast her wards and charms over the doorways. Nicholas looked uneasy as she sprinkled powders at his thresholds but said nothing. Erasmus remembered too well the days when William had pulled those faces at Julia’s magic. Now they both knew better and were grateful for it.

“William’s been gone a while. I should go make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep over there,” said Erasmus as he got to his feet. 

His knees and back complained but he was used to it by now. Being on the run was a young man’s game.

“I don’t mind going,” Nicholas started to rise but Erasmus pressed him back into the seat with one hand on his shoulder.

“I’m already up,” he replied with a smile.

The short walk across the churchyard was well-lit by the full moon, casting silvery shadows over the gravestones and plantlife. Erasmus found the effect calming now that he was at liberty to appreciate it.

Pushing open the rough wooden door, Erasmus braced for the squeak of rusted hinges but it never came; the door swung open silently and allowed him into the dim church. Sneaking has become second nature after all this time, Erasmus didn’t realise that he was doing it until he heard the whispered prayers of William. He looked around to see where the sound is coming from, William is in any of the pews, or kneeling at the altar rail. It was dark inside but William’s white-blond hair always stood out. On silent toes, Erasmus heads for the vestry and the source of the whispering.

He listened at the door fearing the worst, that William had been discovered and they would need to make a run for it. What he heard was far more shocking.

“Desidero te irrumare, desidero tenere kaput in manibus et uti istam buccam bellulam dum adigaris me haurire.” [Click for translation]

The door was slightly ajar and curiosity got the better of Erasmus. William’s trousers were open and pushed down his thighs, there was no mistaking the hunched posture and frantic motion of his arm. Even from behind, it was clear that William was masturbating. Apparently to the thought of being sucked off by someone. He was more than a little interested in who was starring in this fantasy.

“Tu illum delectabis, Erasme, nonne? Tu amabis irrumandum gula.”  [Click for translation]

The blood drained from his face and pooled somewhere else entirely. Surely William wasn’t wanking himself silly over the thought of  _ his _ mouth, was he? Judging by the gasping breaths coming from the vestry, Erasmus didn’t have long to decide on a course of action. He leaned against the doorway and kicked the door open with his toe.

“Plurimes artes lingua mea habet, non linguas antiquas solum. Nonne fellatabo?”  [Click for translation]

For a second, William froze. His hand stopped and he didn’t even turn around. Erasmus immediately felt guilty for toying with him and stepped into the vestry, prepared to pass the whole thing off as a joke and rescue the precious friendship. 

“Erasmus,” William whispered, finally turning to look at him with his hand still curled around his cock.

In the limited light of distant candles and the silver moon, Erasmus thought that William looked stricken; as if he might fall down dead from the shock. 

“You…” he swallowed and Erasmus found his eyes drawn to the motion of his throat. “You understood what I was saying?”

Erasmus nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

A look passed between them that had most of its meaning stripped by the low light. Erasmus had been a gambling man for his whole life, but these stakes were higher than any he’d faced before. It took the first hint of disappointment on William’s face to convince him to go all in and throw himself to his knees at William’s feet.

“Is this all right?” He asked, taking William’s hands and guiding them into his hair.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that.”

Erasmus smiled, giving William the most reassuring look that he could. It was now or never; this was the moment that could change the course of their relationship forever. William was still hard, mere inches from Erasmus’ mouth. He knew what he wanted so he took it, sucking the head of William’s cock into his mouth and stroking his tongue against the tip.

Above him, William groaned in pleasure, his fingers flexing slightly where they were nestled in Erasmus’ hair. The line was crossed and Erasmus was so certain of this being the right decision. He drew William deeper into his mouth, testing the limits of his gag reflex with gentle and exploratory movements. Every sound that William made was like lightning to his own arousal; just having William in his mouth like this, this trust and desire that existed between them, it was intoxicating. Slowly, Erasmus began to rewrite his memories of every dismissed gaze, every awkward eye contact, every accidentally casual touch, until he was sure that William had been craving him for months. There was no greater pleasure than this, bringing William to climax. The salty-sour taste of him, the musky scent of arousal, they overpowered Erasmus until he was almost insensible.

“Deus omnipotens, quam operam fecisti, buccam tam decoram huic,” [Click for translation] William muttered above him.

Erasmus found that the blasphemy, when falling from the lips of his priest, was the most deeply erotic thing he had ever heard. Hearing the archaic language jolted a recent memory in his mind; he pulled off William’s cock and looked up at that cherubic face in a halo of blond curls.

“Dicebas _ irrumabo _ \--nunc irruma!” [Click for tranlastion]

William’s jaw dropped in disbelief. Erasmus stared straight back, daring William to make a move one way or another. For a moment, he thought William was losing his nerve, that he was about to bolt. A cloud crossed the face of the moon and when the light returned, William’s face was a mask of determination. He grabbed fistfuls of Erasmus’ hair and pulled him onto his cock, thrusting to the limit of Erasmus’ throat. 

This was what Erasmus wanted, this was the treatment that he craved from William and William alone. He was hard in his own breeches and dropped his hands into his lap to free his own erection. 

William must have noticed because he grunted in approval and the cock in Erasmus’ mouth twitched with arousal. Not that he needed permission to get himself off as his mouth was being used, but it was nice to know that William approved. He relaxed his neck as much as possible, letting William control his whole head to seek the pleasure Erasmus could give. He started stroking himself almost automatically; as a response to his situation and his arousal rather than a conscious decision. It felt so good to be on his knees at William’s feet, giving himself over to those kind hands that tugged at his hair.

Dimly, Erasmus was aware that William’s thrusts were becoming more frantic; he focused on his lips and tongue, doing the things that drew out the most delicious moans from William’s throat. Precome flooded his mouth in a steady trickle and brought his own climax that much closer. Suddenly, William thrust his cock deep into Erasmus’ mouth, slipping just into the top of his throat and came in thick spurts. Erasmus gagged and spasmed around the invasion, trying to swallow the load choking him. William pulled back just as Erasmus thought he might pass out; he gulped air and drooled a mess of saliva and come from his slack lips. Drips landed on his own cock, slicking his hand as he pumped himself to climax. William crouched beside him, stroking his hair and whispering encouragement as Erasmus came into his clenched fist.

He slumped back against the stone wall of the vestry and tried to catch his breath, wiping away the mess on his face. William had fixed his clothing and was now looking concerned.

“We shouldn’t-” William started.

“If you’re about to say that we shouldn’t have done that or that you regret it or, damn it, that you want to pretend that it didn’t happen then just don’t. All right? Don’t say it.” Erasmus surprised himself with the passion of his outburst.

William laughed kindly and sat on the floor beside him, he pulled a rag from some hidden pocket and took Erasmus’ hands to wipe them clean.

“I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort. I  _ was _ going to say that we shouldn’t have done this in the vestry of Nicholas’ church for our first time!”

“First time?” Erasmus echoed, feeling like his brain had been scrambled.

“Yes, first time. To be followed by a second time, a third, and so one until we lose count.” William sounded so certain that Erasmus could only answer with a grin.

William found a clean corner of the rag and cleaned Erasmus’ face before leaning in to kiss him. A quick kiss full of promise and potential that was immediately followed by Erasmus grabbing William by the shirt-front and dragging him back into a more intimate kiss where tongues made their first tentative explorations of each other. Erasmus knew that William could taste himself in their kiss and he had to tamp down that thought before it got him worked up again. He broke away from the kiss.

“I came to fetch you. Julia probably thinks we’ve both been ambushed by now.”

William laughed and climbed to his feet, offering a hand to Erasmus to help him up.

“She’ll have eaten all the stew, that’s for sure.”

Erasmus had to laugh at that as well. He followed WIlliam out of the church and across the moonlit churchyard. William insisted on pumping some water for Erasmus to rinse his hands and face. It was ice cold on his skin, making him yelp, but he got a bit cleaner as well.

Nicholas was asleep on a pallet in front on the banked fire when they got in. Erasmus locked the door behind them and checked the pot for leftovers. He scraped out the precise single bowl serving that Julia had left them and pressed it into William’s hands.

“You need it. Go on. I’ll only be up there,” Erasmus indicated the loft as he spoke.

William nodded and began to eat as Erasmus shed his outer layers of clothing and climbed the ladder to the sleeping loft.

Julia was curled up over to one side, her body shielding Joshua as they slept. Erasmus stretched out to his full length and pulled a blanket over himself, thinking about how good it felt to have a roof and a soft bed and William to sleep beside. 

Minutes later, William climbed the ladder, looking soft and vulnerable without any of his priestly garb. He pressed a quick, silent kiss to Erasmus’ lips and settled in beside him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Content and comfortable, Erasmus began to drift off. Just before sleep took him, he could have sworn he heard Julia’s voice.

“It’s about time."

[1] I want to fuck your throat, I want to hold your head in my hands and use that pretty little mouth until you’re forced to swallow me.[return to text]  


[2]You will enjoy that, Erasmus, is it not so? You will love my fucking of your throat[return to text]  
.

[3] A whole lot of tricks, my tongue's got, it's not just ancient languages. I’m going to suck you off, aren’t I?[return to text]  


[4] God Almighty, what work you have wrought, making a mouth so perfect for this.[return to text]  


[5] You said "I'll fuck your mouth"--now fuck my mouth![return to text]  


**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfic smut for a show that doesn't exist. This is my life now. Fuck me up.
> 
> If you read this, you HAVE to comment. I did this for you!


End file.
